Robot Whats?
by katamariape
Summary: Crossover between SRMTHFG and Reborn! slight AU: When Lambo's bazooka malfunctions, instead of sending them 10 years off into the future it sends Tsuna and the gang some place completely different Rated T for Gokudera ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yes that's right, I own both SRMTHG and Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, there's also this bridge out in my back yard that you would _really _be interested in.

**Author Notes: **Yes a crossover, they're so popular yet so few are any good. So please give constructive criticism as necessary. Also this is an AU for KHR that starts after the Ring Tournament.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** Language

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Robot Whats? **

**LOCATION:** Suburbs of Tokyo, Japan

Today was a day like any other for Tsuna, he had just barley survived another day at school (how Hibari had yet to be added to Japan's Most Wanted List was something he really wondered about) and was currently on his way home.

_Strange,_ he pondered, _normally Reborn has attacked me by now or something to test my skills. _

Even though he had defeated Xanxus recently in the Vongola Ring Tournament, Reborn had only increased his already insane training regiment. As he rounded the next corner, Tsuna found his answer in the form of a sign in the middle of the street. It read,

"Dear Tsuna,

I have gone out for an errand this afternoon and won't be home for half-an-hour, by the time I get back you had better have started your training.

P.S. Yes your route home really is this predictable, you should learn to not take the same way over and over, it makes you an easy target.

Signed,

Reborn"

Tsuna shuddered at what errand could possibly tear Reborn away from training him, _It probably involves at least one person getting maimed or killed_, as he removed the sign and continued home, slightly relieved that Reborn wouldn't be trying to kill him for half an hour. Of course, Tsuna being Tsuna, someone else had decided to cross his path on the way home.

"Hey Tsuna!" a young male voice shouted, which Tsuna immediately knew belonged to the 5-year-old, hyperactive, cow suit wearing, crybaby hitman, Lambo.

"Do you know where Reborn is, I wanna play a prank on him." Lambo said from atop a fence.

Of course, Tsuna knew that all of Lambo's pranks on Reborn ended with Reborn hurting Lambo, but Tsuna didn't bring this up as it kept Lambo busy and gave Reborn someone else to vent his aggression on.

"He's out for an errand and won't be back for a while Lambo."

"Aw poo."

Lambo pouted, but then his face lit up, "I know, I'll just play with you instead!"

"Lambo, I really don't have time."

"Aw come on, please."

"No."

"But come…"

Lambo didn't continue as at this point he slipped off the fence. During the 7-foot fall, his immense Afro spilled out some candy, and his ten-year- bazooka that he was famous for. Lambo and the bazooka then hit the ground, with Lambo landing on his head.

"Lambo are you alright!"

Lambo than sat up and began to cry, "Waaahhh!"

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, realizing that Lambo's huge Afro prevented him from getting any brain damage, well any more than he might already have. Lambo than picked up his ten-year-bazooka as he always did, which Tsuna noticed had a rather large dent, and stood up to use it on himself. However Lambo being clumsy as ever tripped letting the bazooka go flying.

"Oh no, Lambo are you oka…"

This time Tsuna was cut short as the ten-year-bazooka fell directly on him, and fired off sending him hurtling through space and time.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**LOCATION**: Planet Shuggazoom, outskirts of Shuggazoom City

Sprx, was bored, b-o-r-e-d, _bored_. The team had come back from defeating the Dark One Worm about two months ago and since than absolutely nothing exciting had happened.

Don't misunderstand, he was glad for the break; but literally nothing had happened since they returned. Not even a single petty crime!

Currently he was on duty, patrolling the outskirts of the city where it met the wasteland that was the Savage Lands on his jet pack, as he usually did this time of day. Just as he was about to head back however, something caught his eye.

Out of nowhere a cloud of pink smoke had appeared!

"Weird... well anything to liven things up I guess."

He made his way down towards the pink cloud and as it died away he noticed something,

"Holy crap, there's a kid in there!"

Sprx descended next to the kid and began to look him over; the kid had burnt orange, almost brown hair; and was wearing a school uniform. He looked to be about Chiro's age and height.

_He seems alright,_ Sprx thought after checking for any wounds, _just knocked out. I guess I should take him back to the Robot, get Gibson to check him out just in case. After all; it's definitely not everyday a kid pops out of a cloud of pink smoke._

With this, Sprx picked up the kid and began flying towards the Robot. As he did so he noticed the kid was wearing a strange ring around his neck; with a dark blue stone in the middle.

"Huh, you got a weird sense of fashion kid."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**LOCATION**: Super Robot

_This is it,_ Gibson thought, _it has taken hours to get it perfect but my formula is almost complete, now I just need to carefully add a milligram of potassium nitrate and..._

"Hey Gibson!" shouted Sprx over the comm. line

"Ahh!!" _Why don't I shut that off when I do my experiments?!_

Gibson spilled the entire vial onto his Bunsen burner, starting a small fire.

"Oh no, not again!"

Fortunately, being used to this, Gibson had a fire extinguisher under his lab table and soon put the fire out.

"Sprx what is it!?"

"I'm coming back to the robot with an injured kid and I need you to prep the med bay just in case."

"Sprx isn't that something a local hospital can take care of?"

Sprx could tell by the tone of his voice that Gibson was ticked; he must have disturbed him during one of his silly projects that were always blowing up in his face.

"Normally yeah but this is different."

"Why?"

"The kid fell out of a pink cloud of smoke on the outskirts of the city."

Now that was different.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. So, ya know, get prepping or whatever ya call it!"

"Fine! Just be careful with the child, we don't know who or; knowing our experience, what we're dealing with."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**A few minutes later...**

"Okay, gently place on the exam table."

"Geez, I know, I'm not stupid. Where are the others by the way?"

"Chiro is out with Jinmay, Nova and Antauri are grocery shopping, and Otto is getting spare parts for... whatever that monkey builds in his free time."

Gibson then began to hook the boy up to the medical apparatuses. "Well all the readings say we're dealing with a perfectly normal adolescent with some minor head trauma, probably what knocked him out."

"So than we'll just-" Sprx was cut off

"Ugh"

Gibson and Sprx spun around from the readout screen

"Hey, the kid's wakin' up!" Sprx yelled rather redundantly

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_Wha..._

_What's that sound?_

_What happened?_

_... and why does my head hurt?_

I slowly opened my eyes as bright lights flooded my vision.

That definitely isn't helping my headache.

_Where am I?_

My vision starts to clear; I think the lights above me are the lights they use in hospitals.

_What are they called again?_

_Wait, am I in a hospital?_

I start to hear a voice

"...adolescent with some minor head trauma, probably what knocked him out."

Huh, sounds like what a doctor would say, guess that also means I hit my head; or more likely, Reborn or Hibari did.

I try to say something as another voice starts talking, but my throat is dry; all that comes out is "Ugh"

Well, I'm making a great first impression.

"Hey, the kids wakin up!"

Kid? That doesn't sound very doctorish. I hear two pairs of footsteps coming towards me.

"Are you alright, can you talk?" This is the doctor sounding one again

"Where am I? What happened?" I mumble out

"Well you're in our Super Robot; as for what happened, we thought you could tell us kid." There's the non-doctor sounding one again, and what does he mean "Super Robot".

I begin to sit up even though it makes my head pound. "Well the last thing I reme..." I trail off as my vision focuses

"The last thing you what kid?

I now see who's been treating me. I've obviously hit my head a lot harder than I thought, I have a concussion and I'm hallucinating. Cause instead of two doctors I see two monkeys with metallic attachments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** Language

**AN:** Yes, I've updated this mess of a chapter and will soon write another chapter in about of month, for the first time in like a year.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Location:** Tsuna's House

"Hey Tenth!"

Gokudera had just gotten out of school detention a few minutes ago, _Idiot teacher giving me detention, who does he think he is anyway?_ , and had made it to Tsuna's house, eager to spend another day with his boss, and best friend (even if it meant being around the Idiot cow, and often times, that idiotic bitch Haru)

"Hello, Tenth?!"

…

'Weird no answer'

Normally the Tenth would be waiting for him.

"Oh, hello Gokudera!"

Gokudera looked down the hall, standing there was the best cook he knew, Tsuna's mom.

"Oh hey Miss Sawada. Do you know where the Tenth is?"

Nana paused for a second to think.

"No, I haven't seen him since school; I figured he got detention again with you or something."

Gokudera cringed a little, partially out of worry; and partially because ever since he came here, every time Tsuna got detention Gokudera was with him.

"Oh! Maybe he's with Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto?!"

If there was one person Gokudera hated more than Lambo or Haru, it was that moron Yamamoto. He was always trying to usurp Gokudera's position as the Tenth's right hand man!

He growled a little 'If Yamamoto is trying to usurp my spot again… Wait!'

"No that can't be right he was at baseball practice when I left, Reborn must have just taken the Tenth out for training, that's all."

"Hmm… Sorry Gokudera, that can't be right either, Reborn went out to do an errand a little while ago and said he wouldn't be back for another half-hour."

'Reborn on an errand? That's weird.'

"Great." Gokudera sighed dejectedly and tried to think of where Tsuna could be for a few seconds. After not being able to think of anyplace, he decided to hell with thinking, it was time for action!

"I'll go look for the Tenth, Miss Sawada, don't worry!"

Gokudera than rushed out the door.

"Okay!" Nana called "Bring him back in time for dinner please!"

'Now where in the world could the Tenth be?'

* * *

**Location**: Super Robot, Shuggazoom

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Although used to waking up in strange places after passing or being knocked out, _Something, any sane person shouldn't be _used_to._ Tsuna was definitely not accustomed to waking up to what looked like one blue and one red robotic monkey.

"What's the matter kid?!" This was the red one.

"You talk!!!?"

"What do you mean, 'we talk'?"

The blue one this time

"Sorry, I um… I… I guess I'm hallucinating."

This seemed to intrigue the both of them

"Really? What do you see?"

He paused for a few moments.

"Well um… you see… you'll probably think I'm nuts…"

"Nonsense!" the blue one interjected _Really got to learn what their names are._ "This could be vital for treating you for all we know."

"Well… to me you look like… well… like a two robotic monkeys."

Both of them seemed stunned at this. _Great, now they think I'm crazy_

The red one blurted out this time. "Then why the hell do you think you're hallucinating?"

"I just told you, because… wait, what?"

"Maybe he's not from our planet Sprx."

This was the blue one again_. Apparently the red one is Spr… wait… did he just say '__not from our planet__'!_

"Oh no, I must be hearing things now too!"

Sprx, jumped up on the exam table _Or did he? Things are really confusing when you're hallucinating._

"Listen kid, your not seeing or hearing things, I'm really here, see!"

Sprx grabbed Tsuna's arm with his cold metallic hand for some reas… _Wait… cold… metallic?!_

*THUNK*

Gibson gawked before yelling "Sprx why did you do that?! He was already in a shocked state!"

Sprx snorted "Jeez, sorry, didn't think he would be a big enough wuss to faint!"

"Well it seems obvious that he's not from Shuggazoom."

"Great, well, guess we better call the team back to the robot."

"I'll get on it."

**20 Minutes Later**

"So this is the kid?" Nova asked

"Yes it is." Gibson responded

"Huh, never seen this kind of school uniform" Chiro said as he looked the kid over

"Well no duh kid," Sprx retorted, "pretty sure the school uniforms on other planets are different than the ones here."

"Heh heh, yeah"

"Sprx don't be rude," Antauri replied "and Otto quit rummaging through the boy's pockets."

"But he's got something in here!" Otto responded as his hand grasped around something in the pocket.

Otto then pulled out a pair of what looked like mittens, and a bottle filled with pills.

"Mittens?" Otto said perplexed

"Pills?" Sprx said equally so

"Huh, maybe that's why the boy passed out so easily, he might have some sort of disease." Gibson hypothesized

"Yeah, or maybe Sparky's face here scared him." Nova joked

"Don't call me that!"

As the two of them argued, and while Otto and Gibson looked to see if there was anything special with the mittens or pills, Chiro noticed Antauri seemed to be staring intensely at the kid.

"What's up Antauri?"

"I'm not sure, but there seems to be some sort of… power emanating from the boy."

"What? You mean like the power primate?"

"No but similar, I'm going to see if I can focus on it more clearly."

With that the silver primate squatted down and began to meditate.

"Hmm… strange"

"What?"

"The power inside the boy, it's like the power primate but looks more like a flame."

"A flame?"

"Yes, it also seems to be focusing around one of his hands."

"Oh that must be the ring the kid was wearing." Sprx said as he jumped in on their conversation

Chiro checked the boy's hand and noticed a strange ring with a large blue stone in it.

"Is this ring the source of his power?"

"I'm not sure, take it off and I'll tell you if I see any difference"

Chiro slipped the ring off and examined it.

"Weird ring."

"I'll say," replied Nova as she too looked at it "look there's a word in the glass, 'Vongola'"

Chiro than realized that it wasn't a stone, but in fact some sort of glass or something, and that Nova was right.

"Must be a name or something, maybe it's the person who made the ring; or maybe it's his name." Otto replied as he examined the strange ring as well. He glanced back at Gibson, "Did you ask him his name?"

Gibson sighed "No, I didn't get a chance thanks to this imbecile." He looked over at Sprx

"Shut it Brainstrain!"

"Chiro," Antauri interrupted "could you put the ring back on so I can check something."

"Oh, sure Antauri."

Chiro slipped the ring back on.

"Hmm… strange," Antauri came out of meditation "the ring isn't the source of the power but it does amplify and focus it."

"Well this just gets stranger and stranger." Gibson replied

The boy began to move again.

"He's waking up," Gibson said "since he seems to respond negatively to us, everyone but Chiro should leave the room so we don't have a repeat of last time." He emphasized his last few words by glaring at Sprx.

"I said I was sorry." Sprx said as they left the room.

Chiro watched the slowly waking boy

* * *

**Location:** Nanimori Middle School

"Great practice guys!" Yamamoto called after his departing teammates.

_What a great day; I wonder what Tsuna and Gokudera are doing right now, huh, probably playing Mafia again. _

Then, on his way back to the locker rooms, he got his answer.

"Hey, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto looked towards the voice and saw Gokudera running towards him.

"Oh, hey Gokudera!"

"No time moron, have you seen the Tenth!"

"Tsuna's missing?"

"Yes you idiot, what do you think I'm doing."

This worried Yamamoto, he knew that the Mafia game Tsuna and Gokudera were always playing could get dangerous. He still wasn't sure what was wrong with those Varia guys.

"I'll help you find him."

This seemed to only aggravate off Gokudera.

"Oh no you don't, you'll take all the credit when we find him, and try to usurp my place as his right hand man."

"Gokudera, Tsuna could be in trouble."

"Fine, you check here at the school, I'll go check the route the Tenth normally takes home, (which I probably should have taken here in the first place) alright."

"Okay, and if I don't find him here I'll head to back to Tsuna's house to meet up with you."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

**Location:** Super Robot

_Ugh._

_Did I pass out again?_

_Great… wait… what happened again?_

_Oh right, it turned out I wasn't hallucinating and that I really was talking to two robotic monkeys._

_Or maybe that was a dream I had after I got knocked out by Reborn or Hibari._

…

_There is something very wrong with my life when those two options are the most likely in a situation._

As Tsuna slowly came to he opened his eyes to blinding lights. This made him hiss as his eyes quickly adjusted to the change in light.

"Where am I?" He asked as he slowly sat up.

"Oh good, you're awake."

He sat up to see who was talking this time. Fortunately; instead of strange robot… things, a kid his age, black hair, blue eyes and in a red school uniform, not a monkey; was standing by his bedside. _Maybe it really was a dream_.

"Um… hi, who are you?"

"My name's Chiro"

Tsuna seemed to be puzzled for a moment before responding "Uh, my name's Tsuna, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I guess."

The two shake hands.

"And to answer you're earlier question you're in the infirmary of the Super Robot."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion. "Super Robot?"

Chiro laughed a little, "Huh, guess you are from another planet."

_Wait did he just say… ugh there goes my dream theory again._ Tsuna groaned"So, I really am on another planet you mean."

"Yup, welcome to Shuggazoom."

"Weird, I always assumed that alien planets would have aliens on them, not well; humans." Chiro tilted his head in apparent confusion at this comment. "Wait, what about those monkey things I saw?"

"Oh, you mean Sprx and Gibson"

_Oh right the red one was named Sprx and the blue one must be Gibson, more weird names_. "Are there any more of them?"

"Yeah three, Otto, Antauri, and Nova."

_Again more weird names, well this is another planet. _"So they all talk and stuff?"

"Yeah, except for their appearances you'd think they were human. Um, by the way, this is kinda sudden but I really need to know; how did you get here?"

Tsuna thought for a moment, equally baffled. "Um… lets see, I was walking home from school, and than I saw Lambo… wait that's it!"

"What?"

"Lambo, he's this 5 year old kid, I don't know how he got it but he has this Bazooka that can send people 10 years into the future!"

Chiro regarded Tsuna with suspicion, "Okayyyy… I'll ignore how freaky that is for a second and ask how this helps."

"He damaged it and than dropped it on me, it must have malfunctioned or something and sent me here. Wait!"

"What is it this time?"

"I just realized; the bazooka wears off after 10 minutes, so I should be transported home any minute, problem solved." Tsuna began laughing with relief.

Chrio raised his hand in a motion to stop Tsuna "Uh yeah, two problems."

"What?" Tsuna stopped laughing and frowned.

"Problem number one," Chiro raised his first finger "you were hit on your head so this could all be some delusion you're having from that."

Tsuna put his hands out in front of him and shook them in a refusing manner. "I'm not, I know this all sounds insane but it's true! I swear!"

"After all I've been through I can believe that, but problem number two is that you've been here for more than three hours."

Tsuna face vaulted. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but Sprx found you at like noon, it's almost four o' clock now."

Tsuna's head drooped in a crestfallen manner.

"Look how about I go introduce you to the rest of the team, they'll probably want to meet you."

"Team?"

"Oh yeah I, um forgot to mention. Now promise me you won't panic." Suddenly Chiro lit up in a green glow. When the light died away he was covered in what looked like tribal paint and had an orange and white outfit on.

Tsuna was stunned, "Whoa! How-How'd you do that?"

"Me and the monkeys are a team that protects Shuggazoom from alien threats, we each have special powers, I joined because I have something called the power primate."

"The power what?"

"Well… It's a really long story, and Antauri's the one on the team who's good at explaining that sort of thing. Right now I should just introduce you to everyone else."

Tsuna nodded and followed. He sighed;_ This is insane, even for me. I'm starting to wish I had one of my friends with me._

* * *

**Location:** Halfway between Nanimori and Tsuna's house

"Tenth!" _Damnit, I'm really staring to get worried_

Gokudera had scoured Tsuna's route home so far and had found nothing yet. Fortunately when Gokudera rounded the next corner he found his answer.

"Huh?" Lying in the middle of the road was a passed out Lambo, his bazooka, and Tsuna's backpack. What happened quickly came together in Gokudera's mind.

_Great the stupid cow must have hit the Tenth with his stupid bazooka, guess I'll just have to wait for him to…_

At this point Gokudera slipped on one of Lambo's gumballs and right into the bazooka.

"Shit!"

*BOOM*

"Huh?" Lambo had just woken up from his nap. "Huh thought I heard that jerk Gokudera," he shrugged "oh well."

Lambo decided now was a good time as any to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hello my readers, I regret to inform you of this but I'm afraid that I just can't continue this story anymore. The creative spark is all gone, withered away.

I'm horribly sorry if I've disappointed anyone, and if you wish to continue this fic yourself please contact me via PM or e-mail.

Extremely sorry,

Katamariape


End file.
